


Fools Like Me

by flaky_artist



Category: Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic
Genre: Gen, sentence fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 14:24:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaky_artist/pseuds/flaky_artist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fifty sentences using prompts from <a>1character</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fools Like Me

#01 - Blend  
A shopkeeper greeted her as if she were any other settler, and she inhaled deeply, the power of invisibility even headier than the hot scent of his freshly-baked pastries.

#02 - Stain  
The robes were another part of her disguise; the snowy white hid any trace of the blood stains she couldn't wash out of her soul.

#03 - Island  
Jolee was handsome, mischievous, and charming; but his attempts to flirt with her ended abruptly when she snapped that anyone she called _friend_ ended up dead or worse.

#04 - Apple  
Of course there was no real reason to meet the creature destined to become the Lord of Hunger, save her own reckless curiosity; she burst into laughter at the sight of the Zabrak giddily rushing about the kitchen, baking pies.

#05 - Paper  
Anyone curious about the Jedi Arren Kae could find the necessary records in the library; and anyone who happened to notice certain details missing would soon go about their own business, with the vague feeling they'd forgotten something.

#06 - Relax  
In a split second their positions had switched and the knife was at his throat, yet he simply watched her, his eyes calm and knowing as the trembling blade drew a thin line of blood; she let the knife clatter to the floor - Yusanis had won.

#07 - Leaves  
Bitter surprise struck her as she took in the changes - the texture of the bark beneath her fingers, the difference between the smells of blooming life and rotting old wood - and realized that the once powerful constant was as flimsy as the Order that planted it.

#08 - Proof  
Arren had her own agenda, and never told the whole truth--Revan had accepted these traits long ago--but there had always been that smallest doubt that not even he knew who she really was, a doubt finally proven by the presence of the mutilated Sith who called her _Kreia._

#09 - Ugly  
He was the only person who dared to point out the negative effects the power had wreaked on her appearance; the irony was astounding.

#10 - Book  
The little blond boy had seemed even more intimidated by her than the other children, but after class she caught him with a stack of dusty historical texts; he smiled shyly when she complimented his choice of reading material.

#11 - Brood  
In a rare moment of hotheadedness, Arren threatened to trade padawans with Master Vrook if she had to listen to another minute of whiny teenage angst; Revan quickly switched to silent brooding instead.

#12 - Mesh  
It was less of a hatred of the idea of Atton and the Exile being together, and more of a desperate desire to avoid the second hand _experience_ of them being together.

#13 - Soft  
Hot tears slipped from her cheeks and into the snow-white hair of the baby cradled to her chest, and for those few hours she wished the rest of the galaxy would burn.

#14 - Shelf  
Arren shoved the box of relics under the bed and tried to calm her nerves as she went to open the door; it was Atris, with an oddly triumphant gleam in her eyes as she said, "Master Kae, the Council requests an audience with you immediately."

#15 - Alone  
Eventually one of them would betray the other, for such was her nature, but for now she let herself love Yusanis, if only for the temporary illusion that she wasn't alone.

#16 - Fall  
He insisted the darkness she felt was her own, but she refused to believe it until she saw her own emerald blade protruding from his body.

#17 - Knot  
The Exile offered to help with the now-herculean task of brushing her hair; catching Traya off guard and allowing Kreia a moment of vulnerability.

#18 - Crowd  
She angrily shoved her way through the crowd that was gathering, and ran into an empty alleyway where she could cry in solitude, not knowing why she was grieving someone she barely knew but unable to stop.

#19 - Denial  
There was a split second in which Kreia wanted to scream, to kill, to shove the truth back under his ridiculous card game; but Traya laughed, because Traya had already known.

#20 - Train  
Revan was forever begging her to teach him to see the future, and she was forever telling him that it wasn't something you could train for--you simply knew it or you didn't.

#21 - Fur  
"I think it was the will of the Force," she said, trying to comfort her grieving friend, but her words only made the older girl yell and slam the door in her face.

#22 - Chrome  
"Kreia, talk to me," the Exile pleaded, but she stared unseeing at the metal walls of the ship, stunned that the one person she loved most in the galaxy could betray her so utterly.

#23 - Heart  
Some nights when her wound kept her awake, she stalked silently through the ship, listening to whispers that could only be heard when the walls around hearts and minds dissolved in sleep.

#24 - Intention  
"My dear apprentice, you disappoint me - do you not understand I have always known you would betray me; that I have waited, planned, longed for this day since before you were born?"

#25 - Push  
...crack of bones, angry gasp, hollow laugh, wordless scream, silent whispers, _pushed him too far..._

#26 - Look  
Malachor V was chaos, it was stone and blood, and the broken bodies of Jedi who had been her not-quite friends; she finally pulled the dark energy to herself as she burned the sight from her eyes.

#27 - Weight  
Dead, dead, dead( _one for each of us_ ), and Sion's outlived his usefulness( _punish him_ ), but destiny demands the Exile end it( _you are weak_ ).

#28 - Spider  
The boy stared in horror, and she held back tears as she twisted the web of forgetfulness in his mind, finally understanding why they would always hate each other.

#29 - Robe  
She found the girl with the robes clutched to her chest, tears marking the pure fabric; it shook Kreia to her core when she whispered, "My father loved Arren Kae to his dying breath."

#30 - Umbrella  
She hated this wretched planet, home of too many corpses and _di'kute_ ; the Exile brought her painkillers and extra blankets, believing her foul mood to be the result of cold rains and an old woman's bones; a naive gesture, but still, Kreia was slightly less disagreeable after that.

#31 - Surface  
On the surface Kreia was one very cynical old woman; beneath that lived a cruel, lying witch; and still beneath that was a bitter and broken Jedi...and beneath that not even Kreia herself could say.

#32 - Idea  
"Sometimes I wish I could read _your_ mind," Yusanis sighed, and Arren laughed ruefully, "Be glad you cannot."

#33 - Diamond  
Kreia tried to tell the Exile that she had no wish for a weapon with so much emotion attached to it, a vibroblade worked just as well, and no, of course she had no color preference; but when the familiar object was placed in her hand a smile crept unbidden onto her lips.

#34 - Blind  
Although the Force remained silent, she could almost make out the metal curves of the droid through her useless eyes, and knew she had finally found the Exile.

#35 - Flow  
She let her frustration and impatience wash away like leaves in a current; with the Force as her guide she was assured that she would, eventually, find what she was looking for.

#36 - Movement  
 _"The matter was settled in unanimous, and unspoken, agreement, and the task fell to me to rewrite history, to eradicate any trace of the woman who, under the watchful eyes of the Jedi Council, had somehow become a powerful Sith Lord without their notice."_

#37 - More  
"Padawan," he finally said in exasperation, "it's not that I want to hide the mysteries of the universe from you, it's just that I don't _know,_ and no matter how many times you ask, the knowledge will not be magically imparted to me; so please, sit still and think about something else for a while."

#38 - Honey  
She let them place the bowl in her hands, but pulled away when they tried to guide it to her lips; the liquid was sweet and soothing, but her stomach rejected it, as she continued to reject the kindness of her rescuers.

#39 - Weather  
The Dantooine summer felt oppressive after the chill of the Echani homeworld; it wasn't until she caught herself humming a silly children's song that she realized it wasn't the change of weather that was making her sick.

#40 - Blue  
"I'm sorry," he murmured, blue eyes downcast; they were both equally astonished when she ran to embrace him.

#41 - Double  
In the chamber where their faces were colored by shadows and the red glow of forbidden holocrons, Kreia named the woman Traya, and a scream of Sith laughter echoed from above.

#42 - Braid  
"It's too tight," she said, and when the Jedi had loosened and re-braided her hair, "It's not tight enough," and was left in bewilderment as the woman threw her hands in the air and stormed off, leaving Kreia with no choice but to tie up her own hair in uneven pigtails.

#43 - Thread  
She felt a twinge of regret as she placed the carefully folded robes in the footlocker, not quite ready to let go of Arren Kae, but knowing full well, as she straightened the new red and black robes, that the decision had been made for her a long time ago.

#44 - Angles  
 _Too late, I'm too late,_ she thought as the one person she trusted brought his blade to the young Jedi's chest, and Arren fell to her knees as she felt invisible flames engulfing her own heart.

#45 - Daydream  
Finally she left him to his childish ideas of good and evil, too disgusted to keep trying to make him understand who she was.

#46 - Nightmare  
She listened to him tossing and moaning in his sleep, and came dangerously close to pitying the fool; quickly she reminded herself that only half of the images imbedded in his subconscious were the Exile's doing.

#47 - Honor  
Despite the other woman's righteous cause, despite the obvious advantage she had in battle, despite the lifetime spent convincing herself she was not the villain, Arren Kae felt a rush of cold, sweet victory as she whispered to her fallen rival, "He chose me."

#48 - Palm  
As she stumbled down another corridor, senses blinded by pain, Kreia made a desperate request to the Force, promising that if she was spared she would fulfill whatever duty the universe had in store for her.

#49 - Screen  
She criticized him for his obsession with the datapad he had found amongst the rubble with the General's picture on it; in truth she was angry because she couldn't see it herself.

#50 - Warmth  
"The Jedi betrayed you once; they won't hesitate to do it again," Sion warned, but she shook her head stubbornly and said, "As long as she's out there, there's still hope."


End file.
